


Villain's Ballad: Terrance Stlye

by IRegretNothingAndEverything



Series: Villain's Ballad Verse [2]
Category: Megamind (2010)
Genre: Check out Villain's Ballad if you wanna read it from Meg's POV, F/M, M/M, Megamind Plays Piano, except from my OC's point of view!, thats it thats the story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-01-06 13:00:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18388919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IRegretNothingAndEverything/pseuds/IRegretNothingAndEverything
Summary: Going into that coffee shop had been a fluke.Villain's Ballad but from the OC's POV!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Villain's Ballad](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18264416) by [IRegretNothingAndEverything](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IRegretNothingAndEverything/pseuds/IRegretNothingAndEverything). 



> I can't let it go

It was a fluke, going into that specific coffee shop, honestly. He was tied, running low on everything, and just wanted some coffee. 

It was a pleasant surprise, nonetheless, to find that there was live music going on. He glanced over, taking in the person at the piano, vaguely surprised to see them stopping every one in awhile to scribble done the notes he had just been playing. Writing your own music in a coffee shop. He had seen weirder. 

Terrance took his cup, moving over to a table to sit and sip at it, and regain his will to live, listening carefully to the music playing. After a longer pause, the man smiled, and started up the music. It sounded almost sad, quiet long notes that told a story Terrance didn’t quite understand. 

He stood, finishing up his coffee carefully, thinking of a few things for this man already. It was clear he had talent, after all, and writing his own music? His little music club was quiet recently. Maybe a new face would help brighten things up a bit. 

As the song finished, he moved over to him, smiling softly. The man looked panicked a moment, but Terrance tried to keep himself reassuring. He knew, of course, how he came off to people some times. 

“Where’d you learn to play like that?” he asked, keeping it simple for now. He didn’t want to scare the guy off and never find him again. 

“I uh... picked it up. About a week ago, I started just... kinda playing around... and wrote that out.” 

Terrance could barely keep the shock out of his voice. “You... learned to play a week ago?” 

“Well... yeah. It’s just math, really, simple math, fractions and such. It’s quite easy.” the man smiled at him, and Terrance felt rather awed. He had learned to play in a week and called it easy? This man had to be some sort of genius. 

“I’m Terrance.” He dug into his pockets, finding one of his cards, fiddling with it a moment. “I have a little music club, that might not mind listening to a few songs. Got any more?” 

“Uh, I’m... I’m Mika. I uh... I only wrote this one, just finished it actually... I could properly write a few more, but...” Mika frowned, chewing on his lip. Terrance nodded, the smiled. 

“It’s fine. I’ll pay you for a gig, invited a few people with bigger places than mine, get you noticed more. What’s the song called?” He leaned forwards a bit to peek at the top of the sheet music, finding it blank. 

“Villain’s Ballad.” Terrance blinked, looking at him a moment, watching him grab the pencil he had been using to scribble in messy handing writing the name across the top of the sheet music. 

“Well, get another song or two, then contact me-” He held out the card, watching Mika take it delicately. “-and I’ll set you up for something.” He smiled at him, before moving away from the piano, stepping outside and going along his way again. 

He really hoped he’d be contacted by Mika at some point. Talent like that was just too good to pass up.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lines up with the end of Chapter One in Villain's Ballad!

It took long enough that Terrance started to loose hope. He wouldn’t be able to forget that pianist, even if he tried, and he wanted to be able to hear him again, but that coffee shop was out of his way on a normal day, and way out of his way on any other day. He just never had the chance to see him. 

Of course, he tried to. But usually he wasn’t there when Terrance showed up again. Which was unfortunate. He hadn’t been there all the day right after, or for a couple days after, and then Terrance had to stop going cause it was throwing his schedule off so much. 

He was distracted that day, trying to fix an old guitar his dad had gifted him, way back when, one Terrance had managed to hide away before everything went to hell, when his phone rang. 

“Hello?”

“Hey! It’s uh, Mika.” Oh hell yes. Terrance perked up immediatly, eyes shining. Mika! He’d actually contacted him. 

“Oh, hey! How’s everything coming along?”

“I uh... I have six total songs now? Took a bit to actually be able to reach out to you! Thought you might not... actually want me in your music club for awhile...” Six? in a month? reasonable, but seriously. This man had to be a genius in some way. 

“No, man, that was some amazing work on the piano, I would be honored to have you play. I have openings all next week. Any time seem good?” He moved over to his calendar, tilting his head a bit at the various free spots he had. 

Mika was silent a moment, and Terrance almost spoke up when his voice came back. “Friday. I’ll be free then.” 

Terrance grinned a moment, writing his name into the day, nodding a bit.“Alright. Got you penciled in! You’re all set. Just show up with you music Friday around five. I’ve got a nice piano for you to use, you just gotta be you and have that music.” He mentioned it, cause maybe he didn’t have one, He did write his first song in a coffee shop after all. 

“Alright. See you... on Friday, then.”

“Yeah. See ya.” He hung up, then cheered into the silence, doing a little dance a moment, before lifting the guitar back into his lap and getting to work. A new face would definitely help out. 

He paused, before setting his guitar to the side and grabbing his phone, making a few quick calls. He had to get this guy into the big shots somewhere. He deserved it! 

So he spent the rest of the night calling various people. Finally, he got three to agree to check him out that night. He sighed, leaning back against the wall, before looking at his phone. 

‘Wayne Scott’ was one of the few personal contacts in his phone, which was interesting. Being one of the few who had a hero’s number was weird to him. He sighed, before clicking the number, calling him. 

“Hey?” 

“Wayne!” 

“Terrance! Hey buddy, how you’ve been?” 

“Listen, I just got this great pianist to come play tonight! His name is Mika, he’s honestly amazing, and I managed to get three people to agree to come see him!” 

“Yeah?” 

“Yeah! Dude, this is going to bring new life into this old club. He’s really good. Apperently he learned in a week and took that week to write his own orignial composition.” 

Wayne was silent a moment. “Some sort of genius.” 

“I know! God, I’m just... so excited. I haven’t had a fresh face here in ages.” 

“How about I come down, barring any emergenceis?” 

Terrance flushed, nodded before speaking. “Sounds great! It’s this Friday, around eight pm. Bring someone if you’d like, I just really think he deserves the chance to make it big.” 

Wayne laughed, and Terrance held back a sigh at the sound, leaning against the wall. “Alright, if you say he’s good.” 

“He’s amazing.” 

“I’ll show up for a bit. Try to convince mom, but she’s got a very strict idea of whose good to listen too.” 

“Yeah... Hey, you free any other night this week? Been awhile since we hang out.” 

Wayne was silent. “Well, you never know what Megamind might pull, but I’m pretty sure I’m good. Tentative Wednesday?” 

“Tentative Wednesday.” He smiled. “Anyways, I gotta go. Gotta fix up this old guitar before I turn in tonight.” 

“Don’t overwork yourself, Terrance.” 

“I won’t. Night Wayne.” 

“Night.” 

Terrance let himself grin a moment afterwards, bouncing in his spot a moment, before letting out a sigh, grabbing the guitar once more. Back to work he goes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Terrance is... very gay


	3. Chapter 3

He was quiet for a bit, the next day spend cleaning up, before humming, leaning against the piano he had set up in preparation for the event. It was a nice thing, old, but well taken care for, if he did say so himself. It had been a present, from his grandfather, while he father focused on the guitars and drums, and rock. Terrance had loved his grandfather, loved the way he didn’t question him preferring to sit at the giant piano and plink out little tunes, and shied away from the loud angry music his father tried to get him to play. 

Terrance hummed, before deciding quietly, pulling out his phone. Carefully, he scrolled to Mika’s number. Instead of calling, however, he tapped the message button, pausing to think before tapping out a message.   
‘Hey, just wondering if you would mind showing me the songs you got. I can get you to play four of them, so I wanted to help you narrow them down for Friday.’ 

He nodded once, turning to sit at the piano, tapping a few notes out of an old song his grandfather had taught him. He had long forgotten the name of it, but it sat in his mind, the notes curling around his ears and sitting behind his eyes when he thought about the man too long. 

His phone pinged once, then vibrated to a heart beat before calming again. Terrance hummed, tapping a few notes before picking up his phone once more. 

‘Sure. I don’t have a piano at my own home, however, hence me always using the one at the shop. We’d have to meet there. -MH’ 

Oh he was such a dweeb. He signed his texts? That was kinda cute. Terrance laughed a moment, before rereading the texts, trying instead to focus on the actual text, instead of Mika signing it with his initials like a nerd. 

‘I have a piano at my club, so you can see where you’d be playing, if you’d be alright with that.’ 

He didn’t want to make the guy uncomfortable, them being the only ones there after all. He would be alright with meeting up at the coffee shop, if he’d prefer that, but, honestly, it would be so much better to see the club itself, before the day he played. Terrance hummed, going back to tapping out notes, smiling softly to himself. 

‘That works fine. What time would you want to see me? -MH’ 

Okay, that was still just as dweebish and cute as before. Who signed their texts? Sherlock Holmes? Actually, now that he was thinking about it, so did his brother, and his name was Mycroft and... well, now Terrance had to forcibly remind himself that this was Mika, not Mycroft. 

‘You free sometime today?’ 

He wasn’t doing anything today himself, after all. Still had a few days until his tentative meet up with Wayne, and he was kinda bored. Terrance really wanted to hear those songs he drafted up again.   
‘Sure. Give me a few hours. Where is it? -MH’ 

Nice. Terrance texted him an address, then set aside his phone, shaking his head a moment, before turning back to the piano, tapping out the song carefully to make sure he still had it in his noggin somewhere, before standing and moving about to make sure everything was clean. It was, there was no need for him to be as jittery as he was, but hell. New client, and he’s the first to snag the obvious talent? God. How lucky was he? 

He had rounded back to the piano when the door was pushed open. Terrance’s head popped up, seeing Mika looking about nervously. He grinned, smiling at him when Mika’s eyes finally landed on him. “Hey! How’re you doing?”  
“As well as I can right now.” That was... a weird answer. Terrance frowned, watching him set up carefully and moving to stand near him. 

“Oh? What’s up?” He didn’t want him to be upset about anything, after all. He actually considered Mika... kinda a friend at this point. 

“In between jobs at the moment, is all. Glad I have this chance to make something at least.” Terrance nodded a moment, calming down a bit. He’d make sure to pay him a good amount, raise the normal ticket prices a tiny bit. Not that he’d let Mika know he was doing that. The guy was too skinny, honestly, it looked like he never ate. Now he was starting to understand why Wayne called him a mother hen. He hummed, forcing his mind away from Wayne. 

“So... what do you say you play everything for me and see what would be good?” 

“It would be my pleasure.” Oh my god he was still a nerd.


	4. Chapter 4

Mika began to play Villain’s Ballad again, and Terrance took that as a cue to carefully grab the other music and flip through it, see what they might be working with. It was all hand written, in careful yet messy hand writing that Terrance could barely read. He didn’t fully understand how someone could read handwritten music, but, then again, Mika had written it all. 

“What’s the inspiration for your music?” He really wanted to get to know Mika a bit better. Considering him a friend and actually being his friend went hand in hand. Besides, he had to write a little opening speech for the guy. He didn’t do that often, but god did he deserve it. He watched Mika switch between two songs carefully. 

“Well... This one is about my best friend. He’s an... avid swimmer, thought it might work well for him.” Weird discription, but he’d go with it. He glanced at the music to get the name down, titling his head. Maybe it did work, maybe it didn’t. Still, it was a nice song. Different, almost happier than Villain’s Ballad. Speaking of... 

“What about Villain’s Ballad? You seem attached to that one. You’ve played it every time I’ve seen you sit down at a piano.” 

“Well... I dunno... I kinda just started playing it, and thought it sounded a bit sad, and thought about... how the villain’s never get a happy ending. How, even if they didn’t want to be the villain, even if they were forced into their role, it’s treated as just as bad, and like they don’t deserve to be happy. Thought how that might make them feel and the song just... came out.” Oh 

That’s... honestly not what Terrance expected. As Mika spoke, he gained an age around him, a sadness that Terrance hadn’t been prepared to see. He watched the age gain on him in seconds, bringing a haunted look about the man. He swallowed thickly, a little upset that he had, inadvertently, caused that look. He didn’t know what to say, but he knew he had to say something. “Yeah... they never really seem to get a happy ending, huh?” Dammit, not that, Mika looked even sadder if that were possible. Quickly, trying to change the subject, Terrance grabbed a song at random. “What about this one?” 

That seemed to snap him out of it, at least, and brought a smile back to his face. “Uh... a little bit of a love story, I guess, but also not? I dunno how to explain it, but I... had someone specific in mind while writing it. She... would make a really good Queen, in all honesty, and never puts up with any of my bullshit.”   
Terrance raised an eyebrow, titling his head a bit. “Oh?” He had heard that song before, watched that dance in the mirror with Wayne. 

“God am I that obvious?” The mood lightened, Terrance let out a little laugh, nodding slightly. 

“A bit, yeah. You get this little tone in our voice, almost worshiping. Is that why you call her a queen?” 

“Yeah... but there is no way she’d feel the same, so I just... stay quiet about it.”

“And write a song or two about her.”

“Yeah... Helps a bit... lessens the feeling of hopelessness that sits lodged under my ribs.” God if that weren’t a familiar feeling. Terrance nodded a bit, glancing through the other songs. 

“Sooo... I’m going to take a wide guess and say Forbidden Love is another with her in mind?” He let the music be taken from him, smirking softly. Mika was nearing bright red, and Terrance smirked at him. 

“Maybe.” 

“Alright, Alright... So... which ones do you want to play?” Terrance watched quietly a moment, as Mika predictably lifted up Villain’s Ballad. 

“This one. Always. It’s... kinda... like a page turner for me. Starting this little life, a new section, y’know?” 

“Yeah, I get it...” And he really, truly did. “Three more.” 

“Friends Under Water. If he could be there, he would love it, and I always want to make him happy, y’know?” Terrance didn’t question why this friend, that Mika seemed so attached to, wouldn’t make it to his debut performance. If he was going to talk, he would. “And then... Battles Yet To Win is fun, I think it’ll fit well with everything. It’s a bit more... march type music, like you would listen to before going to war...” 

Terrance nodded a bit, setting aside those pieces, looking through the ones they had grabbed. “Variance... from the sad slow, the happy slow, and then upbeat and almost violent.”  
“Triumph of the Queen is nice... but so is Theft of the Heart...” 

Terrance looked up, speaking before he could stop himself. “Are these last three all about her?” He watched the blush spread down Mika’s neck and up to his ears, watched him nod and look away. “Dude you got it bad.” 

“Okay, so maybe I do... I think I’ll go with Theft of the Heart. It’s a better variance from the others.” 

He nodded a bit, taking it and setting it with the others in the little pile. His curiosity was getting the better of him, and he just... had to ask at this point. “You’ve got it this bad, and yet you’re so sure that she wouldn’t reciprocate, why is that?”  
“Well... there’s a few factors... but she’s already taken...seven years is a long time to just shift and drop for someone I’m... pretty sure she doesn’t even like, so... It’s not something I need in life, I just... want her to be happy, you know? If she’s happy without me, than I can be happy for her.” 

Terrance fell quiet, thoughts going unwittingly to Wayne. “I loved someone like that once. It never fully goes away, but it does lessen if they don’t love you back. He was... amazing, y’know, but... well, it’s something again. You want them happy even if they’re not with you, even if it hurts a bit. He’s with someone for awhile now too, and I think I’ve... mostly gotten over him, but if he were ever to turn around and love me back? It’d all come rushing back I’m sure.”  
They sat in a comfortable, if sad, silence for a bit, before Mika caught the time. “Oh dear, uh... I need to go.”

“Oh?” Terrance looked up at him, standing and passing the music back to him. 

“My uh, swimmer friend? He’s my roommate too, and he gets really worried about me. I’m... not the best at taking care of myself, and I don’t want to worry him more than I need to. Thank you, for letting me come in again, it’s been awhile since I played like that.” Terrance smiled softly, nodding a bit. He knew the overprotective roommate thing, but he usually was the one protecting. 

“Yeah, yeah, of course. Anytime.” He shook Mika’s hand, smiling a bit. He was so excited about this, and was totally okay with him just showing up to play. 

“I’ll, uh... see you Friday then?” 

“If you wanna come in sooner at any time, to write in a more private place, it’s always open to you.” 

“Yeah?”

“Yeah, anytime.” Mika seemed so eager to play, and Terrance paused to wonder where his passionate energy for music had gone. It was still there, but not nearly as pure as Mika’s. 

“Then I might come in in the next couple days. before then, write a bit.” Terrance grinned. Front row seat to watching this man write music? Sign him up any day. 

“Well... let’s get you out of here so you don’t worry that friend of yours. What’s his name, by the way?” 

Mika paused, before supplying “Micheal.” 

“Lot of ‘M’s here, I see.”

“Well, her name is Roxanne, so, there’s something different.” Terrance laughed, patting Mika’s shoulder. At least he wouldn’t be the only one pining here. He wondered if it was the same Roxanne with Wayne, but the odds of that were insane. 

“Get out of here. See you sometime soon.” Terrance watched the excited Mika almost quite literally bounce out, before sighing. 

With that out of the way, there was nothing else to keep his mind from Wednesday.


	5. Chapter 5

He should not be as panicked as he was. Terrance groaned softly, moving into the bathroom just to stare himself in the eyes through the mirror. “Stop it. He’s taken. Stop it.” He growled at himself before shaking his head, smiling wryly, and moving back into the kitchen, lifting his head as the doorbell rang. 

That was either pizza, or... 

He moved to the door, pulling it open, and lit up seeing Wayne, in civilian clothing, holding the pizza he had ordered before. 

“He was about to ring the doorbell, so I just... tipped him and sent him on his way.” Wayne beamed, and Terrance couldn’t help the little flutter in his heart. He stepped to the side, waving him in. 

“C’mon. I have pizza, soda, and Mario Kart.” Terrance grinned, moving over to the living room to make sure everything was still set up for a game night. Wayne grinned, speeding over and snatching his controller. Terrance frowned. “That, my good sir, is cheating. No powers tonight unless its for mundane things like using your heat vision to heat your pizza back up.” 

Wayne pouted, but nodding, sitting back on the couch as Terrance took his controller, settling next to him. 

“I hope you know, Terrance, bud, that I’m choosing Rainbow Road.” 

“And I hope you know I will kick your ass.” Terrance shot a half hearted glare towards Wayne.

Wayne always chose Baby Mario, and Terrance bounced between Bowser and Dry Bones, today landing on the latter of the two. 

They played a few games, eating pizza, the two evenly matched when Wayne didn’t cheat using his powers. 

“So... This new guy you’ve got?” Terrance lit up as Wayne mentioned Mika, and literally bounced up in his seat, eyes shining. 

“His name is Mika Henderson! He was just playing at a coffee shop, and I just... I don’t normally go there, but I had extra time and had heard good things about the place and he was putting the finishing touches on his first peace, and god he sounds so good! Honestly, some of the music he played for me a few days ago he could add lyrics too, I might tell him about that, but for now I think he’s comfortable just playing.” Terrance spoke quickly, focusing on the race they were in on screen, missing the fond look Wayne sent him. 

“He that good?” 

“Yeah! You’ll like him!” Terrance looked over at him a split second. “He’s a bit... anxious? Like he’s scared someone’s gonna steal everything away from him, super protective of the music folder he’s got, but everyone’s got their quirks, y’know?” 

Wayne nodded, shifting, then leaning forwards, smirking softly, quickly overtaking Terrance in the game, taking the distraction. 

“Wha-You cheater! You can’t distract me with cute guys who play music and expect to win, you ass!” Terrance leaned forwards as well, pouting. 

Wayne laughed softly, glancing at him. “Cute guys?”   
“Shut up, Wayne, he was cute in the, like, I have to protect this kid way. And Aesthetically pleasing... Shut up! You’re distracting me again!” 

Wayne laughed softly, shoving Terrance lightly, letting himself be pushed when Terrance shoved back at him. 

“I am, it’s what I do best.” 

“Oh shut up Wayne. Blue shell!” 

“Asshole!” 

The night dissolved after that, becoming a tense race, which shoving and many attempts at cheating from both sides, in order to claim the crown of winner for the time being. 

Neither one of them won.


	6. Chapter 6

Terrance was unreasonably excited for Friday, to hear the musical magic that flowed once again, and hopefully gather a bit more interest on Mika. He deserved it. 

The day was spent setting everything up, Wayne stopping by to strongman some of the bigger pieces of furniture into place (Terrance took a chance to stare at him as he did. He didn’t strain to move it, and Terrance had too take a second to remember what breathing was) before slipping away again to get ready properly. 

For a little while it was quiet, as people began to file in for the show, and Terrance hung in the back, waiting for the quiet knock that signified Mika’s arrival. He hopped over the counter and slid to the door, pulling it open. 

“Hey! Come on in! Did you walk or something?” Terrance glanced around, not seeing anything around the back alley that showed otherwise.

“No, I uh, have a motorcycle. It doesn’t get used often but I knew I wouldn’t want to walk back after.”

“Nice.” Terrance stepped to the side, glancing out again and spotting the motorcycle, relaxing a bit. At least he knew that Mika wouldn’t have to walk home in the dark. He had a feeling he wouldn’t accept rides from anyone anyways. 

He moved about, bouncing around doing small menial tasks as he had been before Mika showed up, letting him get a feel for the area before speaking up again. “So. I’ve found three people who I managed to convince to come that could give you a bigger audience than I can.” He glanced back, catching the end of Mika’s nod.

“No matter what, you started this, don’t forget that. I would have just let these things collect dust.”

“That, my friend, would have been a tragedy. Now, just in case, I don’t want you freak out, but we’ve got Metro Man in here today. He’s someone I asked to come by, thought his influence might help if he liked it!” Terrance looked away, not catching the way Mika’s face went pale, face falling. By the time he looked back Mika had schooled himself again and Terrance had no clue of the previous panic. 

“Sounds good. Would be great publicity if I impressed the hero of Metro City.” Terrance noticed a little dip for a moment, but brushed it off as nothing, not thinking it important. He knew Mika had a bit of an accent. Maybe weird pronunciations was part of that. 

“Alright. You’ve got about a half an hour before you go out, so you should be okay to take a breath, eat something if you want?”

Mika shook his head. “Nervous stomach. Don’t want to eat only to upchuck on stage.”

Terrance nodded a bit. “Well. Stay behind and I’ll make sure to feed you, so that Micheal doesn’t get too worried about you.” Terrance turned back to working on the small things, that didn’t need working on, just to give himself something to do as the time ticked by them.   
As soon as he got Mika situated backstage, he moved into the spot light, letting the polite applause die down before he began to speak. “Now, this next guy, I found him playing in a coffee shop about a month ago. He said to me that he hadn’t known how to play until he sat down at the little piano there and wrote out a song over an entire week. I told him, if he wrote two or three more I could get him here to showcase his talent. For a month I didn’t hear from him, until he called me and told me he had written five more. I have no clue how, but I’m pretty sure he’s a genius at this point. We don’t have time to showcase all of them, so we have a selection of four. Without further ado, let me introduce to the music scene, Mika Henderson!”  
Terrance grinned, watching Mika slip onto the stage to applause, though Mika himself was silent. He moved to the piano in his silence, and Terrance stepped away, letting him set up. He glanced out to Wayne, seeing his eyes widen, and Terrance almost wanted to go out to figure out what was wrong, but decided against it. He needed to be backstage for Mika at the moment, God knows the guy was nervous. 

He let himself drift in the music, leaning back against the wall just out of view from the audience, the notes and songs slipping into one continues symphony in his head. God he was good. He clapped himself when songs ended, but kept it quiet, not wanting to distract Mika with his own applause. 

Terrance moved Mika back once he was finished, hand on his back and setting him up in the kitchen before slipping out quickly, though he didn’t think his friend noticed. All three wanted to speak with Mika, and Terrance almost ran right back to tell him the news, before Wayne stopped him, slipping between him and the door. 

“Would it be possible... If I got a chance to talk to Mika?” Terrance blinked, before nodding a bit. 

“I’ll ask!” Terrance beamed, and Wayne let himself smile, the excited energy rolling off of Terrance contagious. Wayne stepped out of his way and Terrance bounced back to the kitchen, quickly whipping up something easy for him to make, glancing back at Mika as he did. 

“So... all three want to speak with you... and so does Metro Man...” He caught the sorrowful sigh from Mika and turned back, setting his food in front of him 

“I’ll... talk to Metro Man first. Then set the other up in whatever order you wish. I’ll be alright.” Terrance frowned, but nodded, and left, directing Wayne back and then setting the three up in an order he thought best. 

The conversations passed quickly (he couldn’t get a thing out of Wayne about what he talked to Mika about) and soon the front was empty. He moved back into the room with Mika, whisking away his plate. At least he seemed happier. 

Terrance passed money off to Mika, who blanched at the idea of taking it, until Terrance slipped a finger into Mika’s belt loop, tugging him closer and slipping the money into his pocket. Mika laughed to himself, shaking his head a bit before leaving. Terrance spent the night cleaning everything up, slowly falling into the after concert exhaustion he had come to expect, though he didn’t realize it applied to someone hosting the musician as well. 

He was lucky he had a couch in the back.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY I DIDN'T ABANDON THIS IT'S STILL HERE

The next few weeks were hell on Terrance. He had become sort of an agent for Mika, since the guy was terrified of having to talk to people, and thus sorted out every single concert, and god, there were many of them. There were so many people who had listened to him play and wanted him in different places. 

Of course, this didn’t mean he didn’t keep up with the various Metro City politics, and found himself surprised, by the lack of thought going into the resident’s villains’ current plans, not to mention how he still seemed to manage to get away, as if Wayne was helping him with it. He didn’t ask, but even he could tell that there was something up here. 

But, most of that didn’t matter. He had managed to snag the biggest concert hall in Metro City for a night, just for him, and sold out the seats. How he managed it, he still wasn’t sure about, but it certainly helped gather more recognition towards Mika. He deserved the hell out of it. 

Backstage, before Mika was set to show up to the show (Terrance managed to wiggle his way into letting Mika show up whenever he wanted before the show, cause he knew if Mika waited too long he’d work himself into a freak out (see the singular canceled show on Mika’s experience)) Terrance settled in one of the chairs sideways, humming to himself and watching news to pass the time, knowing that Wayne was making a statement about something soon, though what he had no clue. 

He managed to find the KMCP site, finally getting the live stream up in time to catch Wayne just as he started speaking. 

“So, uh, some of you might be wondering why I called this, uh, impromptu press conference, and it’s for, uh, a number of reasons.” Terrance laughed to himself. As much as he loved the guy, public speaking was not his forte if he didn’t have a speech planned, and it seemed obvious that he didn’t have time to get one this time. 

“It’s for... a lot of reasons. First and foremost, I want to say that Me and Roxanne Ritchi were never actually a couple. This misconception was helped spread by Megamind himself, and we went along with it cause it was easier than having to dispute it and have no one believe us.” Terrance blinked, staring at the slightly blurry Wayne on his phone screen. He couldn’t believe- but Wayne was talking again, and Terrance didn’t want to miss a thing. 

“She consented to me telling everyone now, for multiple reasons, and uh, well, it’s easier this way, actually. Secondly, I wanted to, uh, come out publicly, I guess? My mom knows, and so does dad, but I realized I never told the general public, and it might be nice for people out there to have someone like them standing up here as a public figure, but, uh, I’m gay. It’s a big part of why I hid behind the fake relationship with Roxanne for so long, actually...” He laughed softly, ignoring the floods of questions suddenly coming at him, and tapped at his mic to settle them down easy enough. 

Terrance stared a moment, grinning to himself over nothing, curled up in a little ball and laughing to himself softly. Sure, some of the tech backstage gave him weird looks, but he didn’t care. He was so proud of his friend that he couldn’t find it in him to give a crap. 

“One last thing, and then I have a concert to go to, don’t harass Roxanne about this. She isn’t afraid to hurt someone if they bother her too much and her brother taught her Judo, so I don’t want anyone getting hurt cause they thought it smart to try and get answers out of her.” He smiled, lifted a hand, then ducked away from questions. The feed when dead. 

Terrance giggled to himself, bouncing from foot to foot, and that’s why Mika walked in, clinging to his overfull folder of music. 

Mika looked over at him, smiling softly. “You seem excited...” 

Terrance grinned, and would have totally hugged him at that moment if he didn’t know about Mika’s thing about people touching him. “Well, a couple of great things just happened. One, you’re here, on the biggest stage in Metro City, about to play for nearly thousands of people, you’ll do great I’m sure. But...”  
“But?” Mika leaned forwards, a mischievous look in his eyes. 

“I found out some interesting news. You know Metro Man and Roxanne, right, the whole ‘Damsel and Hero love story?’ Turns out... they’re not dating. Metro Man told the entire city that it was Megamind assuming things about the relationship, then just convince that led everyone to believe it. Turns out... Metro Man isn’t even straight!” Terrance was too excited to notice the sick look on Mika’s face, but it was gone and replaced with one of shock when he looked back at him. 

There was silence for a moment as Mika seemed to simply stare into nothing, before Terrance frowned. “Sorry I know you’d probably rather think about your music, but I just... thought it might help to distract from this being... the biggest performance so far.”

Mika blinked, then smirked over at him. “So... does this mean you might have a chance with that Oh So Mysterious Wayne?”   
Terrance went red. “Oh you shush it.” he muttered, trying to pretend he hadn’t also been thinking about that. 

He looked over at Mika again, seeing the far off look in his eyes, and began to put two and two together in his head. He lit up. “ “What... This... Roxanne you’ve been talking about...” 

He hadn’t thought it was possible, but Mika went bright red, and turned his head away. Terrance laughed. “Oh my god. Dude, you know what that means, right... If I have a chance-”  
“I don’t. Just... trust me on that, alright Terrance?” Terrance frowned, but decided to drop it for now, for multiple reasons. 

“Alright... when do you have to get on stage anyways...” He watched Mika look at his wrist and pale. 

“Oh god...” 

“Soon?” 

“Far too soon.” 

Terrance frowned slightly, then shifted, catching Mika’s eye and smiling softly. “Just... remember, you’ve been good so far. You’re good at ignoring the crowd when it gets too much... Just do what you need to do, to ignore it all. You’ve got this, Mika. You’ve done these songs hundreds of times by now.”  
Mika nodded slightly, and turned when a stagehand waved him forwards. 

Terrance watched him go, getting the weirdest feeling like he was watching him walk into the gallows.

**Author's Note:**

> ehhehe not sorry at all


End file.
